


I could just hold you here forever (I'll never need more)

by TheBashfulPoet



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBashfulPoet/pseuds/TheBashfulPoet
Summary: Neil Josten vs Pop CultureOr the one where Neil’s never seen a cartoon and Andrew decides to do something about that.Andreil Week Day Five: Cartoons





	I could just hold you here forever (I'll never need more)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [Hold You Here - This Wild Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrutKfbTeJA)

Neil was stressed to say the least. Between whipping the latest batch of foxes into shape for the upcoming death matches and juggling the slew of finals worth 50% of his final grade, Neil was halfway between murdering the whole team or packing his duffle bag and fleeing the country with a new identity, FBI and yakuza be damned. Unfortunately, Neil rather liked his life and would prefer to keep it in fact for as long as he’s able to. Not to mention he thinks Andrew would take issue with him pulling a rabbit after so many years of staying.

So really Neil thinks it was in everyone’s best interest when he slams the laptop closed on Nicky’s rant and effectively cuts short their weekly video call. Andrew’s raised eyebrow says otherwise.

“Oh come on!” Neil throws his hands up, “You know he would have gone on for hours if we didn’t stop him before it got out of hand.”

“Yes, but normally a firm shut up will do the trick just as well.” Andrew points out.

“Well, maybe I was tired of listening to him talk.” Andrew just stares at him in a look that says, ‘are you going to tell me what’s really wrong or am I going to have to pull it out of you?’ Neil sighs. “I’m just not in the mood for it tonight okay?”

He slumps against the table and folds his arms under his head. “I just want to spend the weekend with you and forget the rest of the world. Nicky included.”

Andrew hums and runs his fingers through Neil’s hair, causing him to lean into the touch as much as he can without lifting his head. After a few minutes, he tugs at his scalp gently until he picks up his head.

“Go shower while I get started on dinner.”

Neil grins, “You sure you don’t want me to stay out here why you do it? Last time we had to air out the house for hours after you burnt the lasagna.”

“Shut up,” he pulls harder on Neil’s head, this time the tug anything but gentle. “Go shower before I decide to call Nicky back and let him talk your ear off for the next two hours.”

With another grin and a quick kiss pressed to Andrew’s cheek, Neil skates out of the way of Andrew’s swatting hands as he starts for the bathroom, laughing all the way. When he gets out and dressed a handful of minutes later, Andrew has most of dinner underway so Neil just hops on the counter and watches him work, stealing occasional kisses and touches whenever Andrew floats into his space long enough and does the same. The rest of the night falls into a similar pattern of soft touches and kisses as they just relax and fall together like they haven’t been apart for the better part of the year. If you asked Neil, he would say that it was perfect, especially as he curled up against Andrew’s chest at the end of the night, his nose tucked into the junction between Andrew’s shoulder and neck and Andrew’s arm wrapped tightly over Neil’s waist to keep him there.

***

When he wakes the next morning, they have shifted positions until Neil was curled up on his side with Andrew wrapped around his back with his arms holding Neil close to his bare chest, one hand pressed over his heart and the other tucked softly against his bare stomach from where his shirt had rucked up during the night. Neil allows himself a moment to revel in the warmth and feeling of safety wrapped in Andrew’s arms before he starts the slow process of extracting himself without waking his bedmate.

Only when Neil goes to move the first arm, Andrew’s hold tightens and pulls him closer, Andrew’s nose nudging against the skin of his neck and a warm breath of air ticking the hairs there.

“Stay.”

Neil leans his weight back, humming in satisfaction at how Andrew hold him effortlessly and presses soft kisses against his exposed skin. “But I need to get in my morning run.”

A grunt and more kisses, “Stay. I have plans.”

“Oh?” Neil twists in his arms until he’s lying nose to nose with him. “And what are those plans exactly?”

“First,” Andrew shifts an arm under Neil so he can card his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, “we’re going to stay in bed where it’s warm and soft and not outside in any shape or form.”

He presses a kiss to Neil’s lips, and Neil has to fight to keep his smile from ruining it. Andrew doesn’t seem to mind too much because he just sighs and presses a kiss to either corner of his upturned lips before tucking his face under his jaw and pressing kisses there.

“Then we’re going to go downstairs in our pjs and make breakfast that is way too sweet for your tastes but you’ll eat anyways.” Neil huffs, but Andrew continues like he didn’t speak. “Then we’re going to curl up on the couch and not leave until I say so.”

“Or really now,” Neil’s smile is too big for his face.

Andrew hums. “Yup. Now go back to sleep and wake me up when it’s not the ass crack of dawn.”

Neil laughs, but kisses the top of Andrew’s head and settles himself in for a long morning. He doesn’t even mind in the least that he’ll be missing his morning run, the weight of Andrew half curled on top of him worth every bit of restless energy he was sure to have later in the day.

***

True to Andrew’s word, when they wake up next, the sun is streaming in through the curtain heavily enough to drape them both in sunlight and warm their sheets under the ray’s touch. Only then does Andrew decree the day having begun and dragging Neil out of bed and forcing him to make French toast for breakfast with a side of bacon and fruit (after he complained about Andrew’s dietitian for a good 5 minutes). Only after their dishes filled the sink to be washed at a later time, did Andrew tug Neil into the living room and push him towards the couch.

“Can’t I get dressed first before… whatever it is you’re doing?” He watches at Andrew hunkers down in front of the tv and starts hooking various cords into his laptop and into the wall.

Andrew doesn’t even bother looking up from where he is typing away on his laptop. “Nope, pjs only.”

He looks at his bare legs and too loose t-shirt (probably one of Andrew’s now that he’s thinking about it) before dragging his eyes over to Andrew’s bare torso and sweat-clad legs that hugged the muscle of his quads just as a little too snuggly. Heat stirs low in his abdomen and he finds that he doesn’t mind the rule so much anymore. Especially when Andrew leverages himself off the ground and gives Neil a sight of those impressive muscles in action. He doesn’t mind in the least.

His face must show his appreciation because Andrew smirks as he lumbers over with the laptop in one hand and the other holding a blanket to drape over the two of them. When he settles down at one end of the couch, he props the laptop on the coffee table and scoots lower on the cushions until he is practically laying down. After adjusting himself so his neck is supported by a pillow and his body doesn’t hang off the edges, he gestures for Neil to join him, sliding his legs open enough for him to lie between them and rest his head on Andrew’s chest. Once they’re both settled, Andrew drapes the blanket over them both until it creates a warm cocoon of body heat and comfort.

Neil nuzzles his chest with his nose, “So are you going to tell me what we’re doing now?”

“We’re going to watch something.”

“Yeah I figured that much,” he rolls his eyes. “ _What_ are we watching?”

“Cartoons.”

Neil sits up, “I don’t need to watch cartoons.”

“No, you don’t.” He reaches a hand up from the blankets and slowly moves Neil’s head back down his chest, stroking his hair until the tension leaves his body. “But I thought it’d be nice to do something to make up for that awful childhood of yours.”

“I survived just fine without cartoons,” he huffs but it’s lost its venom.

“Yes, yes your childhood was tragic we all know. Now you can catch up like any other well-adjusted adult.”

“You act like your childhood wasn’t equally as tragic as mine.”

“Yes, but at least I had cartoons.”

Neil huffs a laugh. “Alright, fine. What are we watching?”

Andrew hums, the vibrations rumbling through Neil’s chest and making his toes curl in delight. “I figured we’d start with the classics and work our way up; maybe a couple of episodes here and there without watching whole seasons since most of the older ones don’t follow any sort of plot. Then later we can try you on some pilot episodes of the bigger shows and watch the first season of the one you like best.”

Neil burrows deeper against Andrew, “Sounds okay to me.”

“Good because if I have to listen to Nicky complain about how you haven’t seen Looney Toons next time he calls, I’m hanging up on him this time.”

“Deal.” Neil smiles and leans up for a kiss. Andrew rolls his eyes but presses one against his lips all the same.

They spend the rest of the day curled on the couch watching various cartoons that Neil really doesn’t understand the appeal of, but appreciates the silliness they offer and the slight curve of Andrew’s lips at the smarter jokes made by the characters. What Neil really enjoys is the soft weight of a blanket draped over their bodies, the warmth of Andrew’s chest pressed against his, and the way Andrew’s hand traces small circles up and down his spine absently as he adds commentary about the show’s creation or explaining the dynamic of the character’s relationship to another person.

When night falls and Neil finds his eyelids sinking low, he doesn’t think that he suddenly improved as an adult for having seen cartoons, but he does think that he wouldn’t mind cartoon as long as it meant that he could lie here on the couch with Andrew for an entire day without the world banging on their doorstep and demanding their attention. Here it was just Neil and Andrew and he found that he liked that idea very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I planned to include more cartoons in this but the snuggling got out of hand and I'm not the least bit mad about it


End file.
